Teletubbies Mob
The Teletubbies Mob was formed by one Whisker male, one Colombians male and two wild females in mid 2010. Tinky Winky and Wollow became the dominant pair however Wollow soon died, and the group went missing since he was the only collared animal. The Colombian male Albert returned to the group after roving along with Ningaloo, the former dominant male of the Kung Fu. Thanks to Ningaloo's collar, the group could be located however Tinky Winky was taken by disease. Dispy now leads the group beside Ningaloo, however both succumb to disease and with Ningaloo, the collared animal gone, the Teletubbies could no longer be tracked. In early 2012 the missing members were discovered and formed the Odd Balls. Dominant Pair When the group was found by Wollow became the dominant male long with Tinky Winky. Wollow soon died from disease, being the only collared animal the Teletubbies went missing. Thankfully, Albert returned to the group with the collarded Ningaloo who had been the former dominant male of the Kung Fu. Ningaloo became the dominant male in Wollow's place. Tinky Winky soon died of disease and the last adult female Dispy became the dominant female. However both were lost to disease and with the death of Ningaloo, the group was lost. Last Known Members The Teletubbies had 10 members as of September 2011, untill Dispy and Ningaloo died. Dipsy (VTBF002) Dominant Female Ningaloo (VWM085)' Dominant Male' Albert (VCLM003) Amilia (VTBF004) Stacy (VTBF005) Honey Boo Boo (VTBF006) Butterball (VBTM008) Anderson (VTBM009) Bady Magic(VTBF010) Carson (VTBM012) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Teletubbies. Wollow (VWM105) Albert (VCLM003) Tinky Winky (VTBF001) Dispy (VTBF002) Dena (VTBF003) Amilia (VBTF004) Stacy (VTBF005) Ningaloo (VWM085) Honey Boo Boo (VTBF006) VTBP007 Butterball (VTBM008) Anderson (VBTM009) Baby Magic (VBTF010) VBTF011 Carson (VTBM012) Rivals The Teletubbies held a small territory in-between and the Babylonians and a wild mob. History June 2010: '''Wollow joined Tinky Winky, Dispy and Albert. Wollow and Twinty Winky became the dominant pair. '''July 2010: Tinky Winky and Dispy were pregnant. Albert went roving. August 2010: Tinky Winky and Dispy were pregnant. Dispy was evicted. September 2010: '''Dispy gave birth to Dena, Amilia and Stacy. Tinky Winky lost her litter. '''October 2010: '''Albert went roving. Wollow died from TB. '''November 2010: Albert rejoined the group along with Ningaloo who took dominance. December 2010: '''Albert went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''Janaury 2011: '''Tinky Winky was pregnant. Dispy was evicted. '''February 2011: '''Tinky Winky gave birth to Honey Boo Boo, VTBP007 and Butterball '''March 2011: '''VTBP007 was predated. Two encounters with a wild mob. '''April 2011: '''Tinky Winky died of TB. Dispy became the dominant female. '''May 2011: '''Dispy was pregnant. Albert went roving. '''June 2011: '''Dispy was pregnant. Dena was predated. Albert went roving. '''July 2011: Dispy gave birth to Anderson, Baby Magic, VTBF011 and Carson. '''August 2011: '''VTBF011 was predated. Albert went roving. '''September 2011: '''Dispy and Ningaloo died of TB, the remaining members disappared and the Teletubbies were Last Seen. '''Janaury 2012: '''Amilia, Albert, Stacey, Butterball, Honey Boo Boo, Anderson, Baby Magic and Carson formed the Odd Balls Mob. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs